Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. High resolution displays are being introduced into the marketplace that can now present two-dimensional movies and games with three-dimensional perspective with clarity never seen before. However, viewers have differing preferences as to types of media content and there is a vast range of capabilities of the consumer devices.